Bittersweet
by EvilBree
Summary: Anos depois, pouco depois de fechar os olhos pela última vez, Sophie teve um vislumbre de todas as pessoas que passaram por sua vida. Rapidamente, todas elas desapareceram, mas somente uma ficou.


Disclaimer: Você acha que se O Código Da Vinci e a música Bitterswett fossem meus eu estaria postando no do meu PC porcaria ao invés de aproveitar a riqueza? Eu bem que gostaria, mas, infelizmente eles pertencem à Dan Bronw e ao Apocalyptica, respectivamente.

_**Bitterswett**_

_"Eu estou desistindo do fantasma do amor  
É uma sombra moldada em devoção"_

Chego em casa. Ou aquele lugar que chamava de casa. Uma noite exaustiva. Um dia ruim.

_Não importava, ela já deveria estar com outro. _

Sentiu-se nauseado ao tentar imaginar seu pequeno anjo, a única que ele _realmente _amou nos braços de um assassino (embora já tivesse sido provada sua inocência). Ele ainda tinha um resto de luz que o "diabo" levaria com ele, mas não queria pensar no que aconteceria quando se acabasse... Paris seria triste. E então o jogo ficava chato. Prendeu-se a esse trêmulo fiapo de esperança, que ele a teria machucado e então seu anjo voltaria ferido, ele cuidaria dela e esqueceriam... Mas era impossível. Os padres já diziam, que quando uma mulher é atraída pelo demônio o melhor é matá-la. Mas achava ultrajante a idéia de matar aquela que sempre fora a "mais brilhante luz de Paris" para o garoto que veio do interior.

_Só há uma solução: vou matá-la em meu coração, prefiro a escuridão a ver minha luz brilhar para um assassino._

Correu até o quarto, arrancou os lençóis da cama e jogou sobre eles todas as roupas que _ela _havia esquecido ali após todos aqueles momentos especiais, o echarpe que ela lhe deu aquele dia...

_Era o jantar da força policial de Paris. Figurões e figurões. Quando viu que ela deixou cair a faca, rapidamente entrou debaixo da mesa. A conversa que tiveram foi a mais significativa de toda a sua vida._

_- Perdeu alguma coisa capitão?_

_Ele não respondeu._

_- Já achava que você não era normal mesmo.- Disse ela enquanto pegava a faca mas deixava cair o seu echarpe que foi levado por uma leve brisa até o outro lado da mesa. _

_-Poderia me fazer essa gentileza?- perguntou desafiadora._

_-Mas é claro, como posso recusar o pedido de uma dama?-Respondeu ele, sádico._

_Ele já estava de saco cheio da petulância daquela menina que pensava que podia tudo, que era perfeita. Queria arruiná-la, marcá-la, vê-la de olhos baixos e envergonhada._

_E conseguiu._

_Junto com o echarpe lhe deu uma demonstração de puro amor, misturou sua essência com a dela e lhe serviu em uma bandeja de prata a sua alma._

_Ela no começo reagiu, mas depois cedeu, finalmente. Poderiam ter ficado ali o resto da noite, mas se contentou em ouvir apenas..._

_-Rue de Marais, 361, pergunte ao zelador por mim, se estiver interessado._

Os dois perderam algo embaixo da mesa naquela noite:

_Ela sua aura mítica de perfeição e sua inocência._

_E ele sua alma e sua sanidade._

Aquela foi a primeira noite de amor, ódio e segredos dos dois. A partir daquela noite sua vida e seus sonhos passaram a ser feitos _dela_, com _ela_ e para _ela_. A voz _dela _o rompia, fazia cair suas defesas.

Esse sentimento durou quase três anos.

Agora sua luz se apagara. Seu anjo alçou vôo para longe. Nada mais tinha sentido.

_Ela não estava mais ali._

Depois de ter recolhido todas as lembranças dela sobre os lençóis, fez uma trouxa e a pôs no banco traseiro do carro, junto com uma pá e dirigiu até um bosque afastado da cidade. Desde que se mudara para Paris aquele bosque era o seu lugar sagrado...

_E seria o lugar do descanso eterno da rainha do seu coração._

Saiu do carro levando a trouxa e a pá e escolheu uma árvore. Cavou um buraco fundo próximo as suas raízes.

_Mas não maior do que aquele que ela havia deixado no seu coração._

Deixou a trouxa no buraco e ficou olhando para os restos mortais de seu amor por ela por um bom tempo, antes de enterrá-los para sempre. Depois pegou um canivete e riscou no tronco da árvore algumas palavras.

_Naquele teixo_¹_ ficou gravado o mais triste dos epitáfios: o epitáfio de um amor._

Assim que se livrou dos restos de sua paixão foi até uma papelaria e comprou um papel e caneta. Já eram quase oito horas da manhã quando terminou de escrever uma carta para ela que jamais seria muito cuidado colocou a carta em um buraco no tronco da árvore.

A partir daquele dia ninguém mais ouviu falar de Bezu Fache.

Um bosque perto de Paris,dia vinte e três de abril de 2009, quinze horas.

- Mamãe, Mamãe, venha ver, tem o seu nome escrito em uma árvore.

Sophie seguiu Luc, seu filho através do bosque até um vistoso teixo. Ela ficou pasma quando viu gravadas no tronco as palavras:

_"Aqui jaz meu amor por Sophie, embora ela esteja viva e feliz está morta em minha alma e em meu coração. A vida para mim não tem mais sentido sem ela."_

_27/07/1999 - 21/04/2002²_

_Obs: Sophie, se você puder ler isso, há um segredo no coração dessa árvore._

Rapidamente Sophie entendeu a mensagem e pos a mão no buraco do tronco e pegou um envelope envolto em plástico.

-Luc, diga ao papai que não estou me sentindo bem e que nós vamos para casa.

Naquela noite, depois de se certificar que Robert e Luc já estavam dormindo, Sophie foi para a sala, pegou o envelope e dentro dele encontrou a seguinte carta:

"_Querida Sophie"._

_Quando ler esta carta (se é que vai ler) possivelmente não estarei mais aqui e você possivelmente já terá me esquecido. _

_Esta carta serve para dizer-lhe que meus votos de felicidade para você e todos os que lhe acompanham são sinceros e verdadeiros.Seja qual for o caminho que escolher para ser feliz, eu lhe apoiarei e se precisar de mim é só pensar naquela noite debaixo da mesa que entrarei em seus pensamentos para aconselhá-la. _

_E isso nos leva ao segundo motivo desta carta: eu tenho uma missão para você._

_Quero que seja feliz, que se para isso for necessário me esquecer o faça, mas se puder pense em mim lá de vez em quando de uma maneira alegre. Imagine-me feliz por te ver feliz. Não pense nas coisas que poderíamos ter feito. Pense no que fizemos e no que vai fazer para encontrar sua felicidade. Pense que estou em um lugar bonito, pense que é feliz a cada segundo, pense que são es momentos tristes que tornam os felizes especiais. Pense naqueles que ama, pense em você e estará pensando em mim._

_Você está livre e pode ignorar essa carta se quiser, mas seria a mais feliz das criaturas se cumprisse a minha missão._

_Não foi fácil escrever esta carta e te libertar, mas prefiro viver na escuridão ao ver minha luz brilhando para outro ou definhando ao meu lado._

_Seja feliz, como quer que seja, onde seja e com quem seja,_

_Daquele que te amou mais do que tudo,_

_Bezu.""._

As lágrimas encheram os olhos de Sophie quando ela terminou de ler aquela carta.

Anos depois, pouco depois de fechar os olhos pela última vez, Sophie teve um vislumbre de todas as pessoas que passaram por sua vida. Rapidamente, todas elas desapareceram, mas somente uma ficou.

_Aquele que mais a amou e a quem ela dedicou seu último pensamento._

Havia cumprido sua missão.

_**FIM**_

¹A árvore é um teixo porque "acho" que o teixo está ligado a morte e a saudade nas culturas européias e porque em um livro sobre botânica que eu tinha quando era pequena havia uma figura de um teixo com um cemitério embaixo dele.

²Segundo as pistas deixadas no livro, a data em que a história do CDV ocorre é aproximadamente essa.

Eu sei que o shipper é incomum, mas existe. Eu adoro escrever a Sophie má, odeio quando ela é a santinha perfeita.

Bom, se alguém leu o livro "A Dama e o Unicórnio" já sabe de onde saiu a idéia da cena da mesa e se alguém leu "O Perfume" já sabe o porque o endereço da Sophie é esse.

Obrigada à Lily, que foi "piloto de teste" da fic e me deu coragem de postar.

No mais obrigada pela preferência, se deixar review eu vou adorar e responder, se só leu e não deixar obrigada mesmo assim.


End file.
